Many websites allow users to input text in their native language. Thus, these websites must be capable of processing text entered in a variety of different input languages. To be able to process the variety of input languages, these websites must first identify what the input language is before undertaking more substantive processes with the input. For example, prior to being able to translate one language to another (e.g., English to Spanish), the website must first identify the language that is to be translated. As another example, services such as spam and profanity detection, which are employed by many websites that allow users to submit content, are language-specific, and hence, these websites must have knowledge of the input language prior to invoking the appropriate service. While many techniques for language identification exist, each technique varies in accuracy depending on the type and length of the input text. For example, some of these techniques may perform well when applied on long text, but do not perform as well on short text.